


The Man Who Spins Galaxies

by Inkribbon796



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Mark just wants a nice morning with the Egos. Too bad the rest of the world doesn’t think he should get that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Man Who Spins Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



> Gift for Doctor Discord
> 
> Idea from an anonymous tumblr poster and the Doc had on tumblr. Wanted to post it here too. It’s more set in her stories than mine.

No one was expecting it, Dark and Wil were out of town on some hunt for someone. Mark was taking a break between filming video to grab a bite to eat and stretch, yawning a little bit. Host was sitting at the table, his fingers moving calmly over one of his books as he read.

“Hey, Mark,” Eric greeted warmly, walking up with his little rabbit, Midnight.

Chica and Henry were hovering close by as he was making himself a sandwich, looking for food they could scavenge from their human.

“Hey kid,” Mark replied, glancing between Eric and his phone. “How’s it going?”

“Good,” Mark mumbled, but not in a hostile way, just in a tired way.

“Sup dudes?” Bing greeted Host and the others.

Suddenly Host froze, his bandages slightly wet with blood. “Draw the kitchen curtains.”

“Why?” Mark asked in concern, Bing was starting to move to the curtains. But when Mark started listening to the Host’s narrations, he turned to Chica and Henry.

“There are assailants heading to the Host’s and his family’s location,” the Host warned, and then turned to Henry and Chica, using his narrations to keep them underneath the table.

“We can’t just lead them to the pets, they can’t defend themselves against bullets,” Mark reminded. “Henry’s gonna panic.”

“You think the Host does not know that?” the Host snapped back, then he went still. “They’re trying to draw the Host and the others out.”

“That’s not good,” Bing frowned.

Mark took a quick look, and then moved to the closet in the kitchen. Inside the Egos kept brooms, mops, cleaning equipment, and a tactical shovel. Dark’s name written in Sharpie on the case. Carefully, Mark pulled it out and unzipped it, trying to make it back to the others.

“Dark’s gonna kill you,” Bing whispered, looking at the shovel in his hands.

“It was mine first,” Mark shot back, and when he turned back he saw a person run into the living room and turn to spot Mark. The gun came up and Mark’s eyes widened. He reacted without even thinking.

Mark brought up his shovel and a flash of color and energy pulled in front of Mark and formed a wall that took up the door. It looked like a living, moving model of a nebula. After the wall was covered up, the nebula-like aura began to fan out behind him towards the other Egos and animals like a protective cape. The aura began to blanket over anyone it touched.

“It’s another one!” one of the goons called out.

Eric and Bing stared at Mark in shock. The Host stepped forward, “Mark has alerted the other assailants. Bing should contact the other Egos.”

“Right,” Bing’s eyes began to glow orange. “Googs is closest, but not close enough.”

Eric had a look of panic on his face.

“Eric should not worry,” the Host summoned his bat. “The Egos are outnumbered, but never outmatched. Mark needs to let the Host and Bing through.”

“I’d like to,” Mark didn’t like how quiet the intruders had become. “But I’m not very mobile like this. It’s either all wall or my arms.”

“Can’t you do something?” Bing asked.

“My aura isn’t for attacking, it’s for making things,” Mark defended. Then he pulled a hand up. “Here, let me try something.”

The aura around Mark started to glow a dusty golden-brown, the aura had the outline of a fedora on his head.

The wall went down and the Host started muttered as a couple of the intruders scream. The Host and Mark raced out, and turned to the first of seven assailants all in the living room. Holding up his hand, Mark flicked his wrist at one of the goons. There was a sharp and part of Mark’s newly golden-colored aura whipped out to hit one of the goons, dropping him to the ground in a stunned haze.

The Host’s own aura was making short work of the others while Bing braced behind them, ready at a second’s notice. But when they were down to the last guy, Bing rushed past Mark and Host to uppercut the last guy in the face, almost getting him or Mark shot in the process.

“Bing!” Mark shouted in shock and concern, “Are you crazy?”

“I didn’t want to be left out,” Bing told them.

“You should have been shot,” Mark shouted, looking around the room. “Just tie these guys up.”

After he was sure none of the guys were getting up, and with Bing’s confirmation that Google was on his way back, Mark went back to check on Eric and the animals. Thanks to the Host, the dogs and Midnight were calm. But Eric had curled up into a tight, shivering ball.

“Hey, Eric,” Mark rushed over to him, but his aura got there first. Orange pillars of color and energy reached out. Almost like the Pillars of Creation nebula.

Eric hiccuped in surprise, and Mark was about to force his aura back towards him, hoping it would just quiet down. But to Mark’s surprise, he seemed to relax, the timid side leaning into the aura. So Mark just relaxed and let his aura stretch out to the rest of the kitchen.

The timid ego stared at Mark’s aura in amazement. It was pillowing off of him like a long cloak or a blanket, curling protectively around Eric and the animals behind the Youtuber. Eric was surprised to notice how familiar the aura was to him. It clung to his own aura, but more like a link in a chain instead of an oil and water type of mix.

Part of his aura was trying to play with Chica and Henry. Chica excitedly wagging her tail and jumping around as Henry stared at the aura cautiously before starting to wag his tail.

“Wow,” Eric gasped, his hands combing through Mark’s aura, the little stars and gas clouds turning a shade of baby blue around the young ego’s fingers.

“You like it?” Mark smiled, petting Chica when she walked over to him.

“I didn’t know you had an aura,” Eric just sat there with when Illinois rushed in, gasping for air.

“Everyone alive?” Illinois asked.

“Yeah, how’s clean up?” Mark asked, noticing that his aura was trying to reach out for Illinois as well. Reluctantly, Mark pulled his aura back towards himself, feeling Eric’s aura trying to keep it’s hold on his.

Illinois led Mark and Eric back into the living room. Reynaldo and Bing instantly grilling him about the fact he’d  _ “hidden” _ his aura from them for so long. Mark even got a compliment from Dark after the overprotective entity checked over Eric and the other egos.

Mark spent the rest of the evening bringing his aura in and out of existence so the other egos could poke at it. Eric and King in particular almost glued to his side.


End file.
